High School MULTI-R DxD
by Josueava1990
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿si de verdad el amor de tu vida se encuentra en tu propio mundo?¿o puede estar en muchas realidades?¿y como sera esa persona especial para ti en otras dimensiones?


¿Que tan difícil es afrontar el rechazo de esa persona que amas ?.

¿Que tanto hay que hacer para olvidar a esa persona?.

¿Cuanto tienes que soportar al verla todos los dias a esa persona?.

Esas y otras preguntas mas pasaban por la cabeza de un castaño conocido en el mundo sobrenatural como el Sekiryuutei o conocido por sus amigos como Hyodou Issei, se preguntaran ¿porque se hace esas preguntas?. Para acortar el se le declaro a su amada Rias Gremory, una de las chicas mas populares de la Academia Kuoh y perteneciente a una de las 72 casas demoniacas como proxima heredera de la familia Gremory y de tener su propio sequito donde el castaño desempeña el cargo de peon y ademas ser tambien la presidenta del club del ocultismo el cual es su base de vigilancia y realizaciones de contratos. Pero para saber mas de esto vamos un tiempo mas atrás.

Despues de los sucesos con la kaos brigade y la bestia apocaliptica TRIHEXA, hubo un tiempo donde las facciones entraron en reconstruccion por las batallas que se concentraron en las areas mas habitadas. Esto llevo tanto a los lideres como a sus allegados a estar en constante movimiento de un lado a otro incluyendo a los sequitos en las areas de desastre buscando sobrevivientes en los escombros, en si llevo dos meses solo recuperarse al 57% de los estragos que dejaron los ataques

Issei y las chicas casi no se veian por los trabajos realizados en las areas designadas a ellos, Issei y Kiba los enviaron a Grigory, Gasper y las chicas (Rías, Akeno, Xenovia, Ravel y Asia) se quedaron en el inframundo, Rossweise fue enviada a asgard junto con Valí, Irina fue enviada al cielo junto con Le Fay, kuroka y su hermana koneko fueron a Kyoto. De esa forma fueron repartidos durantesa esos meses, meses que se sentian largos para el castaño dragon

mientras el castaño estaba en su misión en grigory pensaba en que hacer para declarársele a su ama y a las demás chicas, aun recuerda lo sucedido cuando fue reencarnado por Rias Gremory

Despues de ser asesinado por "Yuuma", ella habia llegado y uso todas las piezas peon para devolverlo a la vida al los dos dias despues conocio a sus compañeros de sequito quienes eran Kiba Yuto el principe de Kuoh, Koneko Toujo la mascota de kuoh y Akeno Himejima una de las onee-sama de kuoh junto con Rias. quedo tanto asustado como sorprendido ya que ellos le habian aclarado que eran demonios y que todas las mitologias conocidas existian ademas de explicarle sobre las sacred gears, la guerra de las facciones biblicas, el uso de las evil piece, contratos y ascensos en las noblezas demoniacas

La primera vez que activo su sacred gear siendo esta una twice critical, el primer contrato demoniaco que tuvo con miru-tan, el encuentro con Asia con la que empezó una amistad y como tuvo problemas para salvarla de los angeles caidos desobedeciendo las ordenes de su ama junto con Koneko y Kiba a la vez descubriendo que la chica que lo habia asesinado que se llamaba raynare y sus otras compañeras Mittler y Karlawarner eran controladas por Donnasher, ademas este le había quitado el sacred gear a la monja y lo introdujo en su cuerpo para hacerle frente tanto a issei como al sequito de la pelirroja y asi cumplir las ordenes de su superior para conseguir sacred gears y sacar aquellos del juego que pondian ser amenazas a futuro.

recordó como le costo hacerle frente al angel caído aunque al final pudo derrotarlo cuando su sacred gear se libero completamente mostrando ser una longinus poderosa llamada Booster Gear que trae sellada a uno de los dos dragones celestiales. después de derrotarlo llego todo el sequito gremory ya que su ama estaba preocupado por su tonto peon, esta junto con su reina traía a unas inconscientes chicas siendo Raynare, Mittler y Karlawarner mientras koneko traía a donnasher arrastandolo.

El castaño pidió a su ama que salvara a la monja a lo que ella le dijo que la única forma era rencarnarla junto con su sacred gear por lo que el castaño acepto, le quitaron a donnasher el sacred gear de la monja y se lo regresaron a su dueña a la vez que la revivieron con una pieza de alfil y asi la rubia ahora era una nueva miembro del sequito de la pelirroja. En ese momento de distracción donnasher se libero y escapo dejando al grupo con sus marionetas, la pelirroja iba a deshacerse de las tres dantenshi pero el castaño pidió que no lo hiciera y que mejor se entregaran a sus lideres correspondientes para que ellos puedan obtener informacion a lo que la pelirroja acepto la idea de su peon y fue secundada por los demás miembros llamando a su hermano para que le ayudara con las tres dantenshis

Esos fueron sus primeros días agitados pero no los únicos pensaba con gracia, vio a cierta cadre pelimorada que iba con una montaña de papeles con la que le costaba moverse a lo que el castaño fue donde ella a ayudarla

-permítame Penemue-san, le ayudare-el castaño agarro mas de la mitad de los documentos para que la cadre no fuera tan cargada

-arigato Issei-san, sentía que en algún momento me caería con tanto documento-agradeció la cadre, ella era una mujer con el cabello de color pelilila de ojos color azul y piel de tez blanca y en uno de sus ojos tenía una cicatriz de una vieja batalla.

Usaba una blusa de color blanca con franjas delgadas en color lila sin mangas de tal forma que exponía sus hombros, acompañada con una minifalda a rayas de color negras y lilas. También traía una chamarra de color negra con franjas delgadas en los brazos de color lila, guantes de color negro y una medias que le llegaban a los muslos de distinto color junto con una zapatillas de tacón color negras

-de nada, además no podía dejar a una dama con tal problema-respondio el castaño amablemente

-¡oohh! que caballeroso eres Issei-san-dijo la pelilila al castaño que tenia una sonrisa-la chica o chicas que sean tus parejas serán afortunadas por tener a alguien como tu fufufu

-...u-usted cree Penemue-san?-dudo el castaño

-claro que si, eres un chico en el que se puede confiar y que no dudaría en ayudar-respondio la pelilila a la pregunta del castaño

-...gr-gracias...Pe-Penemue-san...es la primera vez quee dicen algo asi-dijo apenado el castaño al comentario de la pelilila

-...ya que casi nadie espera nada de mi...-con melancolía contesto el castaño- ...para los demás solo soy alguien común y corriente...si no fuera por la sacred gear...talvez no estaría aqui

-...puede que tengas razón en eso Issei-san...-el castaño quedó cabizbajo por la respuesta de la cadre-Pero...debes tener en mente que fue una bendición que tú lo tuvieras ya que si otro fuera lo usaría con fines egoístas

-pero yo...-fue callado el castaño abruptamente por la cadre

-sinceramente para mi y para todos eres un chico único que se preocuparía por aquellos que aprecia sin importar que le suceda-dijo la cadre al castaño llamando la atención de este-con o sin poder eres alguien amable que estaría ahí para tus amigos y familia listo para ayudarlos cuando mas lo necesiten, eso es lo que te hace especial issei-san

El comentario de la pelilila le hacia feliz al castaño internamente ya que opinaran asi de el decía que no era alguien innecesario o insignificante ya que en la academia lo veian como alguien normal que no se esperaría nada de el al inicio del curso. Pero obtuvo la mala fama al juntarse con el duo pervertido quienes eran Motohama y Matsuda los fueron sus primeros amigos en la academia a lo que los demás estudiantes lo catalogaron un pervertido.

Incluso en las expediciones del duo pervertido al club de kendo y estos eran descubiertos, el castaño sufria el daño colateral al encontrarse en el lugar menos indicado recibiendo el castigo de las chicas de kendo, por su parte había tres chicas que conocian al castaño con las que entablando una relación de amistad con el y le ayudaban con sus heridas siendo dos de ellas Murayama Kaori y Katase Ai que se encargaban de la administración de primeros auxilios en la enfermería y Aika Kiryuu que lo ayudaba cuando era seguido por las chicas de kendo

Ellos cinco fueron sus primeros amigos en la academia hasta que entro al mundo sobrenatural que empezó a conocer nuevas personas con las que entablo amistades o relaciones maestro y alumno como es el caso de tannin y azazel que le enseñaron a no rendirse

-Gracias Penemue-san-con alegría contesto el castaño regalándole una sonrisa a la pelimorada a lo que esta igual le devuelve la sonrisa pero...

-¡ay que lindo cuando pones esa sonrisa!-dijo la cadre dulcemente jugando con el castaño haciéndolo sonrojar- ¡desearía robarte para mi sola!...espera , nada le lo impide fufufu-con esto ultimo el castaño alcanzo niveles de rojo más intenso en sus mejillas sacandole humos por los odios-tranquilízate solo era una broma jejejeje

El castaño refunfuño al haber caído en la broma sin quitársele la vergüenza. Tras el transcurso de su estancia en el Grigory vio que algunos caídos no se querían acercar a el haciéndose preguntar ¿qué habra hecho para que ellos estuvieran distante de el?

-Penemue-san...desde hace unos días he visto a muchos de sus compañeros que por alguna razon me evitan o desvían la mirada...¿Hice algo mal?-pregunto preocupado Issei

-la razón es que...aun hay algunos angeles caídos que se sienten mal por lo del incidente de kokabiel...- esto llamo la atención del castaño, pero antes de que preguntara el porque la cadre siguio hablando-pido disculpas por ellos al darte una mala imagen de nosotros cuando sucedieron las cosas con Kokabiel, yo...- ahora la cadre fue interrumpida por el castaño cuando este se puso enfrente de ella

-¡no tiene que pedir disculpas por algo que ya paso!-afirmo el castaño-el único culpable aquí fue Kokabiel ya que estaba segado en sus deseos de guerra y perjudico la imagen de varios de ustedes a las demás facciones- aclaro según su pensamiento de los acontecimientos antes y después a su reencarnacion cuando se enfrento al maniático cadre- además pudo haber sido cualquier demente de cualquier raza o fracción el que me hubiera asesinado-

-pero...-la cadre trato de responder pero fue callada nuevamente ya que el castaño continuo

-como dice el dicho, "no juzgues a un libro por su portada", por lo que no juzgaría a todos por solo uno-aclaro sacando una pequeña sonrisa a la cadre- además se podria decir que si no fuera por ese loco nunca los hubiera conocido a todos ustedes y ni siquiera a las chicas

-...gracias Issei-san...-dijo la pelimorada al castaño a lo que este asintió con una sonrisa-... bueno...ya casi nos estamos acercando a las oficinas de Baraquiel para dejarle todo este papeleo-

-la tendrá difícil con todo este papeleo jejeje-bromeo issei por el sufrimiento de Baraquiel

-imaginate el de Azazel, son tres pilas de dos metros en documentación jajajajaja-rio la pelilila pero su risa paro al acordarse de algo-...aunque...esta con esa tipa...-gruño al recordar a cierta peliazul

-...etto...se-se encuentra bien... Pe-Penemue-san?-el castaño se había alejado un poco de la pelilila ya que estaba liberando un aura de muerte alrededor a lo que los demás caidos que estaban cerca de la zona y uno que otro angel o demonio salieron despavoridos por la gran aura asesina

-no te preocupes Issei-san estoy bastante bien-con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora y la mirada entrecerrada dijo la pelimorada al castaño

\- ...o-o-o-ok...-respondio con miedo porque sentía de cerca la muerte-¡Penemue-san san ya llegamos a la oficina!-con lo dicho saco a la pelilila de sus pensamientos por lo que procedieron a entrar a la oficina encontrando pilas y pilas de documentación en los costados y en el escritorio estaba un Baraquiel cabeceando del sueño

-¡Baraquiel te traemos mas documentos!-exclamo la pelilila dejando los documentos cerca del escritorio junto con el castaño asi llamando la atencion del caído

-¡¡¿mas documentación?!!-con miedo se levanto de su asiento y se fue a una de las esquinas de la oficina-¡¡ya no quiero mas, ya no!!

-¿Baraquiel-san no ha estado durmiendo en todo este tiempo?-el castaño se acerco al asustado y exhausto hombre preguntándole sobre su estado a lo que este solo asiente con la cabeza-¿que hacemos penemue-san?

-veré si hay personal disponible para que vengan a ayudarlo aunque dudo que encuentre...*suspiro*-acercándose a los dos contesto a la pregunta del castaño dudando si encontrara a alguien disponible

-si quiere...yo me quedo ayudándole ya que al terminar aquí me iba a reportar con shemhaiza para ver en que otra tarea iba a estar-dijo el castaño poniéndole una manta al caído pelinegro ya que se quedo dormido en el rincón

-...de acuerdo...le diré Shemhaiza que estas aquí ayudándole a Baraquiel con la documentación-con cansancio la pelilila acepto la propuesta del castaño-y como dije veré si hay una o dos personas para que les ayuden-issei asintió ante lo dicho por la cadre viéndola retirarse de la oficina

una vez se retiro la pelimorada, el castaño acomodo un poco al padre de Akeno y empezó a trabajar con la documentación clasificándolas en sus respectivas carpetas

-jeje parece que estare aquí un buen tiempo-"tiempo" esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza-no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo

-(y a mi igual socio)-una voz interrumpio los pensamientos del castaño

-(¡Draig al fin despiertas dormilon!)-exclamo el castaño a su compañero de batallas y hermano del alma-(pensé que te quedarías dormido mas tiempo)

-(¡oye crees que estar aqui es bueno!)-respondio el dragon a lo que dijo su socio-(¡pues no, aqui adentro me aburro incluso con esos juegos de mesa que creastes aquí!)

-(t-tranquilo draig no te enojes)-trato de calmar el castaño a su compañero a lo que draig hace un bufido- (¿entonces que es lo que quieres para que no estes aburrido?)

-(ponme cable para ver mis series preferidas)-ordeno el dragon a lo que el castaño quedo con cara de palo

\- eh... Draig...¡COMO MIERDAS QUIERES QUE HAGA ESO!-respondio gritando por la loca idea de su socio dragon pero se tuvo que tapar la boca ya que se le había olvidado que Baraquiel estaba dormido, se dio la vuelta para ver si se despertó y lo encontró todavía en los brazos de Morfeo- fiu por poco

\- (ejem, como dije quiero cable y de como conseguirlo por que no se lo preguntas al loco de las sacred gear)- comento el dragon

-(deacuerdo deacuerdo le preguntare preguntare a Azazel sobre eso)-le confirmo el castaño a su amigo dragon a lo que este se puso contento empezando a tararear mientras el castaño negaba lo infantil que era Draig y continuo con su labor clasificando los documentos

Entre archivos y carpetas los minutos pasaban y el castaño sentía que esto no tenia fin aunque se entretenia con algunos informes de accidentes como uno de azazel que hizo explotar uno de los calentadores de agua con un clip queriendo imitar a un personaje de los '70 estando borracho

-jejejejejeje no puedo creer que lo hizo por eso jejejeje-el castaño se revolcaba en el suelo por lo que hizo su sensei en esa borrachera

-(jajajajajajaja eso tuvieron que grabarlo jaajajajajaj)-dentro de la Booster Draig no paraba de reir a causa de la locura que hizo el cuervo loco

-jajajaja es que jejeje hacer una llave con jajajaja un clip jajajajajaj y hacer que el calentador subiera la temperatura al máximo jajajaja y luego BOOOM jajajajaja-entre risas contaba un poco el suceso a su amigo

-(y no te olvides de la mejor parte)- le dijo el dragon al castaño a lo que este pregunta cual-(!LA MADRIZA QUE LE DIO PENEMUE AL IDIOTA! JJAJAJAJAJAJ)

-si pobre Penemue-san...ser bañada con una explosión de agua caliente mientras disfrutas de un relajante baño de espuma...OUCH hasta mí me dolio-dijo el castaño teniendo pena de la cadre que en algunas fotos se ve golpeando a azazel en la columna mientras la cadre estaba con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y su piel roja por el agua caliente

-(por mi parte el idiota se lo merecia)-respondio draig al ver el castigo que le dio la cadre al loco caído

\- y no lo niego-el castaño siguió ordenando los archivos hasta que se topo con un informe que reportaba los crímenes del susodicho cadre loco- jeje ironico, si no fueran por los locos planes de Kokabiel no los hubiera conocido a todos ustedes

-(o talvez nos hubieras conocido de otra forma diferente)-le comento Draig al castaño-(aunque si pasastes por muchas pruebas y les hiciste frente valientemente)

-tienes razón Draig, después de lo sucedido con Asia pensé que los problemas se reducirían-dijo el castaño rememorando en su mente los problemas que se le avecinaron después del rescate de la monja-las dos peleas contra Raiser, el problema con los fragmentos de excalibur y la pelea contra Kokabiel, la primera reunión de los lideres bíblicos y el ataque de la kaos en conjunto con la traición y pelea contra Valí, la reunion de los herederos en el inframundo, y el ataque de la kaos en el juego contra el heredero Astaroth-el castaño empezó a contar cada una de las pruebas que tuvo que enfrentar

-(si, el ataque de Loki, el rescate de la líder de Kioto y la pelea en contra de la facción de héroes, el rating game en contra del grandulón Bael, el ataque de Cao Cao en conjunto con la traición, secuestro y rescate de la loli infinita además de tu segunda muerte y la reformación de tu cuerpo por parte de los dioses dragon)-Draig siguió con el conteo del castaño-(también el rescate de la portadora del santo grial, el enfrentamiento contra los dragones malignos y la primera aparición del anciano lesbiano)

-tienes razón jejeje-rio el castaño al apodo de Draig hacia Rizevim-y de problemas en problemas llegamos a una guerra contra QUILLIPOTH y la liberación de la Bestia apocalíptica la cual se gano a duras penas junto con el sellado de la bestia pero ahora con un conjunto de sellos mas estructurados

-(no se te olvide también las alianzas que se crearon a raíz de esos problemas)-comento Draig-( la unión de Asgard, los youkais, los magos y vampiros, entre otras facciones)

-cierto, sin esas alianzas y la convicción de todos por la paz no se que escenario tuviéramos en este momento-afirmo el castaño pensando en el posible Armagedón que se hubiera suscitado en el mundo humano y sobrenatural-¿crees que llegue otra situación parecida o peor que la que acabamos de pasar?

-(sinceramente no lo se compañero)-respondió Draig con dudas por el futuro-(pero de algo estoy seguro)-el castaño asintió dejando que prosiguiera Draig-(¡venga lo que venga le haremos frente todos juntos!)

\- ¡te doy la razón en eso Draig! -el castaño concordó con su amigo dragón con entusiasmo. Pero un ruido le llamo la atención a lo que el castaño fijo su mirada a la zona donde se escucho el sonido viendo que Baraquiel se empezaba a despertar- ¿se siente mejor Baraquiel-san?

\- un poco mejor uahh -contesto aun somnoliento el pelinegro- ¿Cuántas horas dormí muchacho?

\- durmió como unas tres horas y media -respondio a la pregunta a lo que el pelinegro se asusto un poco porque aun faltaban algunos documentos que revisar y archivar cosa que vio el castaño-no se preocupe, yo le ayude ordenando algunos archivos asi usted pudiera avanzar un poco mas

Baraquiel estaba agradecido con el castaño por haberle ayudado y le dijo que se retirara. Pero el castaño se negó diciendo que seguiría ayudando ya que había pedido a Penemue-san que le informara a Shemhaiza que le ayudaría con la documentación, Baraquiel acepto la ayuda y junto con Issei continuaron con la revisión, firma y orden de todo el papeleo a la vez que habían llegado dos pares de manos mas para avanzar gracias a Penemue-san lo que terminaron con el 85% de la documentación

Y así los días pasaron hasta cumplirse los dos meses en los que los chicos estuvieron en diferentes ocupaciones, Issei estaba ansioso de ver a las chicas ya que habían pasado tanto tiempo aunque siempre veía a las chicas un poco cercanas a Valí desde los eventos de Loki pero no le daba mayor importancia ya que pensaba que era un acercamiento amistoso para limar asperezas

Una vez se reunieron todos platicaron de sus experiencias haciendo los trabajos de búsqueda, encargos y reparaciones de las zonas que sufrieron ataques, además de alguno un otro incidente cómico en los que estuvieron involucrados como que a Rias le había caído un balde de pintura negra cuando cruzo una zona en construcción mientras llevaba unas cajas cerca de la zona o que a Gasper casi lo aplasta una columna de cajas con suministros enlatados o que a Ross le estallara un circulo mágico experimental dejándole un peinado afro durante tres semanas en los que ella uso un hechizo de apariencia que no funciono correctamente a lo que opto por usar un gorro

Asi los días pasaban para el grupo donde tuvieron que estudiar duro para pasar las materias, ya que les habían informado al director de que los chicos estaban tomando unos cursos de estudio intensivo por parte de un contacto de los padres de Rías y Sona por lo que tuvieron que aprovechar esta oportunidad. El director cayo en la media mentira y había aceptado la solicitud dándoles a los chicos la prórroga de ausentamiento durante el periodo en los que estuvieron en batalla y ayudando en las zonas aunque el director le dijo al representante de los chicos que era Azazel que tendrían que hacer unas pruebas extraordinarias para asi que sus notas no fueran afectadas además de un conjunto de tareas para completar el promedio

Azazel acepto y le dijo que los chicos pasarían, asi en los meses que estuvieron ayudando los chicos hacían espacio en su tiempo libre o en los días que no participaban para estudiar por lo que eran ayudados por parte de los que estaban en el inframundo su maestro era Ajuka, en el cielo el maestro eran Metatron y Uriel, en Kioto la maestra era la propia Yasaka y en Grigory los maestros eran Azazel y Penemue

Al final pudieron graduarse con buenas notas terminando asi el ciclo escolar, ademas de que Issei conocio a otra chica con la que choco en el mismo parque donde el fue asesinado y reencarnado. Ella es una hermosa joven con largo cabello púrpura y ojos naranjas, llevaba un vestido blanco noble con detalles en azul por la orilla del escote, guantes blanco y una falda color azul. La ayudo a levantarse disculpándose los dos al mismo tiempo con lo que rieron, Issei se presento a la chica a lo que ella se sorprendio de con quien estaba hablando

entonces la chica dijo que no creía que estuviera hablando con uno de los héroes de las facciones además de ser el Sekiryuutei actual a lo que el castaño quedo en shock porque ella conocía lo sobrenatural cosa que no paso desapercibida por la chica presentándose inmediatamente como Ingvild Leviathan una semi-demonio al cuidado de Ajuka Belzzebu, esto saco de su estupor al castaño por lo que le dijo que no se preocupara asi decidieron hablar un poco mas entre ellos

En su conversación ella le conto que era una hibrida de demonio-humano y era descendiente del Leviathan original pero fue cuidada por una familia adoptiva de pescadores en las costas de Europa a los que quería demasiado, otra cosa que llamo la atencion de la chica fue que ella le dijo que posse una sacred gear llamada Nereid Kyrie con la que puede controlar a o dragones y el mar lo que sorprendio a issei

Después Issei le conto su historia, de como fue reencarnado y tuvo que pasar por muchos problemas al enfrentarse a enemigos poderosos y de como terminaron todas las facciones en una alianza para alcanzar la paz y detener los planes de Rizevim, la chica estaba sorprendida por las cosas que paso el castaño a lo que el le pregunta ¿Qué hacia en la ciudad?, ella respondio que se veria con un amigo de Ajuka y que lo encontraría en este parque diciendo que la persona que espera es el ex-líder de los caidos Azazel

el castaño acompaño a la ojinaranja esperando la llegada de Azazel, pasaron las horas y el no llegaba por lo que el castaño la invito a su casa para que espere ahí a azazel teniendo una respuesta afirmativa de la ojinaranja tomando ambos chicos rumbo hacia la casa Hyodou, cuando llegaron a la casa se encontraron a Azazel inconsciente en medio de la sala algo que los dejo descolocados a los dos por ver a un poderoso líder tirado como si nada y sin muestras de que peleo

issei protegio a ingvild por si era el ataque de un enemigo...pero luego descubrió que su madre había bebido alcohol y aun se encontraba con la botella en la mano mientras las chicas estaban escondidas detras de la puerta del sotano y a su padre en el jardín trasero.

Cuando el castaño pudo controlar a su madre supo por parte de asia y las demás que su madre había noqueado desprevenido a azazel cuando este comento de sus vieja obsesión por los vinos raros a lo que ella de un solo derechazo dejo en el suelo al caído y que las demás se ocultaron ya que se habia descontrolado lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, entonces el padre del castaño llego a ver que sucedia y fue lanzado con una patada en el rostro enviándolo hacia el jardin

luego de oir lo sucedido y disculparse con las chicas y su invitadas cargo a su madre pidiéndole a Rossweise ayuda y la llevo a la habitación donde la dejaron dormida con un hechizo. Al regresar con la peliplatina encontró que las chicas habían acomodado a su padre y a azazel en los sillones siendo el caído el primero el despertar

Cuando logro recomponerse le contaron lo sucedido, además cuando supo quien fue el que lo noqueo quedo en blanco y con miedo de la fiereza de la madre, el castaño, le dijo el porque de esto y es que cuando ella esta en estado de ebriedad y mencionan la palabra vieja entra en un estado de violencia. Esto se lo había contado su padre cuando fueron a una fiesta y su madre se embriago oyendo a un familiar de ella decir dicha palabra lo que desato una guerra

despue de este breve incidente pasaron a la presentacion de la invitada a lo que azazel se disculpo con ella por haber faltado al encuentro, rias pregunto con delicadeza el porque la chica se encontraba aquí por lo que azazel conto que ella estaba en la ciudad para ingresar a la academia kuoh ademas de tenerla bajo observación por que tiene la misma enfermedad que la madre de sairaorg

Rias y su sequito entendieron el asunto y dieron su apoyo a la chica además azazel informo que ingvild habitaría en la mansión hyodou, aunque algo sorprendidos aceptaron que la ojinaranja viviera con ellos

Ya con esto dicho el caído se retiro, los demás empezaron sus labores llevándose issei a su padre a la habitación junto con su madre y llevando a la ojidorada a una de las habitaciones desocupadas para que se acomodara y descansará

Los días pasaban rápidamente y se acercaba el 24 de diciembre, dia en la que los líderes decidieron hacer una fiesta para todos. Para celebrar la victoria de la guerra, las alianzas y los tiempos de paz que se avecinaban. Esto había sido anunciado un mes antes para hacer todos los preparativos en el inframundo.

Antes de que llegara esa fecha Issei planeaba declararse a su querida ama por lo que decidió invitarla a una cena en el inframundo usando dinero de su programa llamado el The Crimson Knight. Este programa nacio cuando la Mao Leviathan le pidió ayuda al castaño para participar en su programa despues del Rating Game con su hermana Sona y su sequito por lo que el castaño acepto participar

en el episodio que salio el castaño de la Mao Leviathan actuo como un héroe de otra ciudad ayudando a la protagonista contra un enemigo. Tal fue el rating del episodio que hablaron con el castaño para crear un programa con el como protagonista ya que agrado demasiado a los niños que hasta le cambiaron el nombre porque los productores le habían puesto el Akai Senshi(Red Warrior o guerrero rojo) por Crimson Knight

El programa del castaño tuvo una gran fama volviéndose uno de los mas populares estando a la par con el programa de la Mao. En la actualidad el programa continuaría en la temporada de primavera ya que se pospuso por los problemas ocurridos en el mundo sobrenatural.

Decidido fue a buscar un anillo de noviazgo en una de las joyerías recomendadas por Ajuka. Cuando entro a la joyería su vista tomo interes dirigidó hacia un juego de anillos de noviazgo.

El castaño quedo encantado con los anillos comprándolos sin dudar. ya teniendo los anillos fue a reservar a un restaurante muy pero MUY recomendado por el grandulón Sairaorg, cuando llego fue a hablar con la recepcionista que al reconocerlo no pudo atenderlo por los nervios de tener a uno de los heroes del inframundo, el castaño trataba de calmarla pero no tuvo éxito y tuvo que hacer presencia el gerente para atenderlo

El castaño agradeció y pidió la reservación para el 10 de diciembre y pago por adelantado, además de darle una propina a la recepcionista y darle un beso en el torso de la mano por lo que la chica quedo roja como tomate mientras el castaño se iba a conseguir un traje formal

En las vitrinas de una tienda, un traje le había llamado la atención por lo que entró a la tienda a preguntar por el. Cuando entro fue recibido por el dueño que era un joven demonio de cabello color rojizo largo con una trenza que le llegaba al cuello y ojos del mismo color, traía puesto una camisa manga larga color blanca con un chaleco de color rojo y unos pantalones color negro acompañados de unos zapatos negros

El nombre del joven era Opera con el cual tuvo una buena conversación, Issei le explicó a opera que le había interesado un traje de la vitrina por lo que pregunto que si tenía uno a su medida y cuánto le costaría

Opera afirmo que tenía algunos y le dijo a Issei que si no le quedaba o habían partes que sentía incómodas, el las podría arreglar a medida. El castaño acepto por lo que acompaño al pelirrojizo a probar el traje y empezó a ver los detalles que se modificarían

Opera le explicó que estaria listo el traje para pasado-mañana a lo que el castaño afirmo y pago por adelantado por el traje. Luego de eso el castaño se retiró hacia su hogar satisfecho con todo ya en orden, solo esperando al día de la velada

-*suspiro*...hoy fue un día agitado pero...satisfactorio jeje-rio Issei

-yo no diría lo mismo-dijo Draig desde la joya

-es porque tú pasas todo el tiempo dormido...dragón peresozo jejeje-dijo con burla el castaño molestando a Draig

-¡Oye!...¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que no haya nada aquí con que entretenerse!-exclamo Draig enojado

-calma draig...solo fue una broma jeje-dijo Issei

-hmph...una broma, que divertido-con sarcasmo contesto Draig-...pero nunca pensé que se necesitaría muchas cosas solo para declararte-

-bueno...como es la primera vez que me declararé...quiero dar una buena impresión jeje-dijo con algo se pena Issei mientras se rascaba con un dedo la mejilla

-ustedes los humanos son muy complicados cuando se trata del amor-a la mente de Draig le venian varios recuerdos de sus antiguos portadores y de como estos se comportaban con el tema del amor-...pero algún día quisiera experimentar lo mismo

-y eso Draig...no me digas que tienes a alguien en la mira...será Albion?-se burló nuevamente issei de Draig

-Issei...¡¡ERES UN HIJO DE #$@!!-grito Draig insultando al castaño que se reía de su amigo

Los dos entre risas y bromas llegaron al mundo humano, caminando por las calles de la ciudad Kuoh bañada por los rayos del atardecer con destino hacia la mansión Hyodou

Una cosa pasaba por la mente de ambos, que les deparará la vida de ahora en delante...

Lo que fuera que sea...

Ambos los enfrentarán sin vacilar...

Continuara...

¡¡Hola soy Hyodou Issei!!

-¡Por fin me le declararé a Rias!-(issei)

-¡Ya estoy ansioso por que llegue el día¡-(Issei)

-¡Y no lo dudo compañero así que se paciente!-(draig)

¡En el próximo capítulo de High School DxD MultiR!

¡Confesiones!¡Nuevos problemas aparecen!

-socio...tengo un mal presentimiento(Draig)

Espero les haya gustado

Este es mi primer proyecto, por lo que me pueden decir en que mejorar

Además si tienen preguntas pueden dejarlas y responderé en el siguiente cap

Otra cosa no me apegare al 100% al canon por lo que haré conforme mi pensamiento

Las relaciones de las chicas con issei solo serán como de amigos por lo que ellos no duermen juntos, cada uno duerme en su propia habitación para no confundir a los demás

Sin más hasta la próxima

Sayonara


End file.
